Kirei si Pedo
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Tak di Sangka-sangka ternyata Kotomine Kirei adalah seorang Pedo jaim yang diam-diam menyukai anak gadis 7 tahun. Complete Raep- eh Read! Just for fun. cover by: Mattaku Da
1. Awal dari Kelaknatan

**Kirei si Pedo**

* * *

 ** _Summary: Tak di Sangka-sangka ternyata Kotomine Kirei adalah seorang Pedo jaim yang diam-diam menyukai anak gadis 7 tahun. Raep- eh Read! Just for fun, bukan penebar kejahatan, jangan laporkan saya ke polisi._**

 ** _Fate series punya type-moon, cerita goblok punya gw_**

 _Udah 2 tahun gak nulis, jadi kalau ada janggal tolong sarannya, embel-embel lain ada di bawah, jangan lupa jejaknya, silent reader bisa ninggalin jejak berupa jumlah preview, kok kamu ngak.. *bercanda gan_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ahh~" pria bersurai pirang tengah bernafas berat, air liurnya mengalir, asap mengepul-ngepul di udara akibat nafas beratnya. Ia tengah memeluk gadis cantik dengan nafsu. "Saber~ aku cinta kamu.." ucapnya lembut lalu mencium bibir seorang gadis yang tidak merespon tindakannya, wajahnya berekspresi, namun tak bernyawa. Lelaki ini sedang fetis akut, padahal ia memilki wajah yang keren.

Lalu di dalam ruangan yang dimana pria itu menindih sebuah 'dakimakura' yang terdapat gambar gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berpose terlantang dengan buasana minim, pria menjijikkan yang diduga roh raja pahlawan tertua, Gilgamesh tidak peduli dengan pria 20an yang no react melihatnya gila seperti itu. Master dari Gilgamesh, Kotomine Kirei memiliki tampang tembok. Jikalau lelaki ini normal, pasti Gilgamesh sudah di putuskan lalu cari servant lagi.

"Hei Kirei, kenapa kau diam begitu?! Ayo carilah hibuaran lain.." sahut sang raja. Kirei hanya diam sambil duduk di depan mejanya, ia masih sibuk membaca kitap di atas meja. Gilgamesh mulai bosan dengan reaksinya itu, walau Kirei tak sepenuhnya membosankan tapi tetap saja lelaki itu membosankan tampa melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Terpikir olehnya sebuah ide untuk membuat Kirei gawe.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga jadi maniak Saber seperti ku?! Lihat ini.. koleksi ku.." ia mengeluarkan lemari altar yang besar berisi banyak sekali ajangan figur berbagai versi dari saber, mulai dari yang indah dengan gaun sampai bugil tampa busana, versi Liliy, Alter hingga Lancer( Arthuria yang sudah menjadi raja sejati dan anak si Oted alias Mordred).

"Lalu ini.." Gilgamesh mengeluarkan berbagai jenis dakimakura yang tentu ada yang Saber versi normal hingga sangat tidak layak di tampilkan (terlalu berbahaya).

"Dan tentu saja ini yang paling ku cinta.. boneka Saber!" Berbagai boneka mirip manusia asli keluar dari gate of babylon. Ruangan Kirei telah padat dengan koleksi otaku Saber milik Gilgamesh. Dari mana ia mendapatkan barang-barang itu?! tentu dari gesekan jempol dan telunjuknya. Kirei akhirnya merespon, dengan membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Namun tidak sepenuhnya tertarik dengan semua itu.

"Ah.. Arthuria.. kau milikku.." Gilgamesh mencium-cium boneka Saber versi Lancer yang telah tumbuh dewasa dengan dada yang besar, jangan tanya itu boneka detailnya seperti apa bisikbonekpemuasnafsubisik. Kirei sweetdrop.

"Huh! Kau naif Kirei, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tertarik selain wanita?!" Tanya pria yang kelihatan seperti cowok Alpa tapi ternyata hanya otaku menjijikkan. Kirei menggeleng cepat. Gilgamesh menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanya sekali lagi.. bayangkan seorang wanita, lalu siapa yang ada di benakmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Kirei memikirkannya dengan keras, ia mengulang kata wanita di benaknya.

Hasil pun terlihat, tapi ia sangat ragu. Bagaimana tidak, entah kenapa bayangannya meleset ke wajah manis seorang gadis berusia 7 tahun. Memiliki rambut hitam legam yang dikepang dua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin anak gurunya sendiri. Kirei mengerut alis, apakah ini normal.

"Apakah anak kecil juga wanita?!" Ucapnya dengan Tampang polos.

PFFFFTTT Gilgamesh muncrat. Ia sangat kaget akan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Anak kecil katamu?! Kau serius?!" Gilgamesh ingin kepastian. Kirei mengangguk mantap. Sontak raja pahlawan tertua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, baru kali ini ia tertawa seperti itu.

"Yorokobe shonen! Wellcome to yokoso to pedofil park! Kirei!" Sambut sang raja agung Gilgamesh dengan berpose nyentrik merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kirei mengerut alis tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku pedofil.. lagian anak yang kubayangkan itu anaknya Tokiomi, mana mungkin aku fetis Rin.." timpalnya dengan tamapang inoncent. Gilgamesh tidak menerima timpalannya, ia tahu Kirei cuma tidak mengerti.

"Jadi gadis itu yang kau suka.. hmmm.. pilihanmu tidak buruk Kirei, dia gadis manis yang memiliki semangat tinggi tentang sihir.. ah dia juga imut.. hmm" Gilgamesh bergumam sendiri. Pria berpakaian pendeta itu makin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tanya, siapa paling imut?! Saber atau Rin?!"

"Rin"

Gilgamesh kaget, responnya cepat sekali. Itu sudah menunjukkan kalau Kirei memang suka dengan Loli itu. Ia menarik seluruh koleksi Sabernya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam gudang babylon, melemparkannya ke Kirei. Lelaki itu menangkapnya dengan cemas, ini raja bodoh atau angkuhnya kelewatan?! Buku setebal ini main lempar, kena kepala bisa mati dia.

"Baca buku itu, aku akan menunggu responmu setelahnya.. hahahaha" Gilgamesh pun melenyapkan diri entah kemana. Kirei terdiam, ia menatap buku itu bingung.

"Kau mau membuat hapalan ayat-ayat ku hilang ya.." keluhnya sambil membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Ia membaca judul buku yang seperti buku sesepuh yang sudah berdebu.

"How to be Pedo?!" Kirei mengerut alis heran, memang ada buku seperti ini. Ia pun segera mengambil kursi, duduk didepan perapian agar membaca jadi lebih nyaman.

~1 day later~

"Kirei kau sudah baca buku yang- ohhh" paginya Gilgamesh takjub melihat Kirei berapi-api, bukan karena terbakar setelah terjerumus ke api unggun, tapi ia terbakar oleh semangat hidup yang kuat, Kirei telah menemukan "reason to life".

"Sekarang! Aku telah melenyapkan sisi kemanusiaan ku Gilgamesh!" Teriaknya ala Jojo references. Gilgamesh seperti memandang matahari terbit, inikah semangat yang terpendam dalam dirinya, ia berdacak kagum.

"Bagus! Bagus Kirei, wahai kegelapan teman lamaku, selamat datang di dunia penuh kegelapan Master! Sekarang kau kujuluki _Kirei si Pedo masterace!_ " Gilgamesh dan Kirei bejabat tangan. Mereka saling tersenyum ambisius, serasa dunia sudah mereka kuasai.

Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah Kirei yang dulunya alim sekarang pendosa?! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Rin?! seseorang tolong panggilkan polisi..

 **TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya setelah hibernasi selama beberapa tahun, gw balik bawa fandom lain. Maaf buat reader yang menantikan lanjutan fanficku TAT ORZ

Mulai sekarang, fanfic yang gak ada lanjutannya itu drop, gak bakal di lanjutin. Maaf sekali lagi, tapi kalau kalian mau paksa gw bisa di pertimbangkan kok. Caranya cari aja fb gw dengan nama Rim atau Rim Alter, saran kalian sangat berharga disini. Orz

Dah see ya next time, mudah-mudahan fanfic satu ini bisa di terusin.


	2. Karungin

Bel sekolah dasar di kota Fuyuki berdering, gadis kecil berambut hitam legam pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah tak seceria dulu. Sejak ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya stres, Rin jadi gadis yang pendiam, tidak suka terlalu mencolok, dan pemurung. Tapi ia tetap tegar menghadapi hidup dengan seluruh harta warisan ayahnya yang banyak, Rin tertawa licik di dalam hati.  
Saat di perjalanan pulang, ia bertemu pria tinggi tegap yang mengenakan pakain pendeta gereja serba hitam. Rin mengerut alis, lalu memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan lanjut berjalan. Kirei pun menghampirinya dengan bersikap biasa.  
"Rin, aku datang menjemputmu.." sapanya. Rin mengibaskan rambutnya.  
"Ngak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri.." jawabnya tidak sopan. Kirei pun menyunggingkan senyum kesal, gadis yang satu ini memang susah diajak ngobrol.  
"Kan sebelumnya aku sudah katakan kalau mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurus mu hingga dewasa, jangan bersikap begitu pada ku.." jelas Kirei, Rin masih cuek.  
"Kamu memang pernah bilang begitu, tapi aku ngak mau, soalnya aku ngak suka Kirei!"  
PRANKKK! suara hati yang retak dari seorang Kotomine Kirei. Kata-kata 'aku ngak suka Kirei' terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.  
"B-begitu ya.." ia putus asa dengan air mata darah yang mengalir. Rin tidak perduli lagi padanya dan meninggalkannya. Gilgamesh datang dari teleportasi, ia berbisik pada masternya dengan tampang serius, Kirei sempat serius juga ingin tahu kira-kira apa yang di sampaikan servantnya itu sampai seserius itu.  
"Kasian deh lo, di tolak loli awkwkwk" ejeknya lalu tertawa, bukannya menghibur malah ketawa, bukan Gilgamesh namanya kalau bukan tukang buli.  
Day 1 mengarung Rin GAGAL!  
Di lain pihak, Gilgamesh dalam mengejar Saber. Ia tengah bersembunyi sambil memeluk dakimakura kesayangannya dibalik pohon di depan markas Chaldea, dimana di sana ada Saber dan masternya Gudao. Mereka tengah bermain di halaman rumah.  
"Saber, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ujar sang Gudao kepada Saber yang dalam versi Riyo (Saber di komik strip F/GO). Saber pun menyodorkan sebuah pistol asli kepadanya, bukan mau membunuh tapi cuma memperlihatkan.  
"Oh, kau sedang berlatih mengenakan pistol ya.. bagus, bagaimana kalau kau coba tembakkan ke arah sana?!" Gudao menunjuk ke arah pohon yang mana Gilgamesh tengah bersembunyi di sana, Saber pun langsung menyetujuinya dan mengarahkan tembakan ke sana. Sontak Gilgamesh kaget dan segara menjauh namun sayang ia tak sempat dan akhirnya ia tertembak yang mana pelurunya adalah bom. Gilgamesh hangus terbakar, kecuali dakimakura Saber versi alter yang terpental darinya.  
"Bagus Saber, sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui!" Gudao dan Saber tos. Gilgamesh yang gosong di biarkan begitu saja. Godao merebut dakimakuranya sambil tertawa iblis.  
Kirei ngarungin Rin Day 2  
Rin kaget sekali melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya hari Minggu pagi-pagi sekali. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Kirei yang baru saja di nobatkan sebagai Pedo, ia membawakan Rin seekor anjing berpakaian ketat bewarna biru bernama Lancer.  
"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau memberikan anjing ini padaku.." ucap Rin masam.  
"Gw bukan anjing!" Lancer berteriak kesal, Kirei pun menendang Lancer hingga terbang ke langit ketujuh, lancer bagabung dengan para bintang di alam sana. Kirei menyerobot masuk ke rumahnya.  
Rin memang benci padanya, kini pria yang menyelonong masuk ke rumahnya ini lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya.  
"Rin, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi.. pasti berat tinggal sendirian dengan umurmu yang masih kecil.." tukasnya formal.  
"Ibuku masih disini! Jangan anggap dia tidak ada bodoh! Ya sudah, lakukan sesukamu!" Rin pun akhirnya mengalah. Ini benar-benar tidak di sangka, seharusnya yang tua lah yang mengalah.  
"Kulihat kau sering murung, apa kau kesepian?!" Tanya Kirei perhatian, Rin pun tertegun tidak menjawab. Kirei pun tersenyum.  
"Yasudah, aku ada disini untuk menghiburmu.. Rin"  
Rin memalingkan wajahnya padanya dengan terpana, ia terkejut Kirei yang biasanya cuma mengejek kini mulai membuka diri padanya.  
"Hmmp.. dasar aneh, apa sekarang kau sadar kalau Rin ini imut?!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum padanya, sontak jantung Kirei serasa copot. Baru kali ini Rin tersenyum padanya, sisi lembut Kirei yang tersembunyi jauh di balik muka temboknya mulai menari-nari dipadang rumput. Wajah Kirei memanas.  
Tiba-tiba Kirei di kaget kan dengan kemunculan Gilgamesh dengan teleportasi, wajahnya gosong akibat terkena bom.  
"Kirei.. tolong aku, Saber ku di culik.." pintanya yang tak berdaya, Kirei pun memukulnya yang sudah merusak suasana. Gilgamesh pingsan lagi.  
"Jadi Rin, apa kau mau kalau paman Kirei sering main ke sini?!" Tanya Kirei senang, Rin pun sumringah senang-  
Eh tunggu sebentar, bukankah ini aneh?! Kenapa Kirei begitu berharap dapat bermain dengannya. Rin pun mengubah senyumnya.  
"Mana mungkin aku mau! Kau orang dewasa tidak punya kerjaan! Pulang sana?!" Kirei dan Gilgamesh di tendang keluar.  
"Ara-ara.. kenapa jadi begini?! Seharusnya dia senang ada yang mau main dengannya..." Kirei bingung sendiri ala tante-tante arisan. Gilgamesh yang sekarat pun berusaha angkat bicara.  
"D-dia... Tsundere!" Kluk! Nyawanya melayang dari mulutnya. Kirei mengeluarkan kitapnya, bukan Injil namun buku yang kemarin diberikan oleh Gilgamesh.  
"Tsundere.. malu-malu kucing.. hmmm"  
Ngarungin Rin Day 2 GAGAL!  
~o0o~  
"Huwaaaa Kirei.. Saber Alter ku... Istriku... Huwaaaaa" Gilgamesh merengek-rengek sambil berguling-guling dengan dakimakura sang raja Arthuria Pendragon versi mama alias Lancer, sosok inilah yang cocok untuknya di saat sedih seperti ini. Kirei menggerutu kesal.  
"Diam! Kau telah merusak momen indah ku bersama Rin tahu! Kau kupecat! Lancer!" Ujar Kirei marah lalu memanggil sang Doggo.  
"Apa, guk? Gw bukan anjing!" Lancer melempar gaebolg ke arah author.  
"Sekarang kau adalah servantku, bawa servant menyedihkan ini pergi dariku!" Titahnya dan Lancer pun menyeret Gilgamesh keluar rumah Kirei. Gilgamesh masih menangisi kepergian sang istri bantal.  
Kirei pun mengerut alis, ia memikirkan cara apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat Rin jatuh cinta padanya, mendekatinya saja sudah sulit apalagi membuatnya jatuh cinta, itu sangat sulit. Kirei membuka Alkitab, lalu mencari-cari semacam cara untuk membuatnya bisa ngerape sang anak Tokiomi. Akhirnya ia menemukannya.  
"Lancer!" Kirei memanggil Lancer lagi, pria berbaju biru ketat itu datang dengan segera.  
"Culik paksa anak itu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara baik-baik!" Titahnya. Lancer sontak kaget.  
"Jangan bercanda, apa kau tidak memiliki harga diri?!" Timpalnya, Kirei pun tertawa licik.  
"Cih, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.. Rin itu tsundere, mungkin dengan aku menculik dan melakukan hal yang terlarang maka Rin akan... Hehehehe" tutur Kirei dengan wajah seramnya. Lancer faceplam, lalu memilih untuk menemani Gilgamesh merengek-rengek di luar.  
*Disisi lain  
Seorang pria bepakaian doktet dan berambut gondrong dikepang mendeteksi sinyal aneh, ia segera mencari tahu dengan komputer canggihnya.  
"Gawat! Sinyal ini.. Gudao!" Panggilnya panik kepada wanita yang memiliki surai merah orange. Sang Gudao datang dengan cepat.  
"Ada apa? Apakah FGO sekarang sudah ada fitur NP skip?!" Tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. Sang dokter bernama Roman pun faceplam, ini makhluk gak pernah serius.  
"Aku mendeteksi adanya kejahatan terhadap anak-anak, kau bersama saber pergilah untuk mencegahnya!" Titah Roman. Gudao yang baru saja mengorek hidungnya segera memanggil servant yang no react Arthuria Pendragon. Saber datang dengan membawa dakimakura sisi alternya sendiri.  
"Ayo kita pergi Saber!" Gudao dan Saber pergi menuju TKP dengan mengendarai mobil polisi dan tak lupa membunyikan sirine.  
Wiiiiiibuuuuu wiiiiibuuuuu wiiiibuuu  
*Disisi Kirei  
Karena Lancer dan Archer nya gak guna, ia pun memutuskan akan menculik Rin sendirian. Ia kini tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke rumahnya lalu mencari Rin dimana anak itu berada.  
"Uhh.. menyebalkan, padahal aku punya dua servant yang bisa melakukan tugas ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berguna!" Rutuk Kirei dalam hati. Dan di saat bersamaan, Kirei di kegetkan dengan tepukan tangan di bahunya, ia was-was menoleh ke belakang.  
"Tokiomi, kamu ngapain ngendap-ngendap seperti itu.. seperti maling saja.." ucap wanita cantik berambut panjang sambil memeluknya. Kirei dibuat kewalahan, ia pun memilih diam sambil sedikit-sedikit mengambil langkah kabur.  
"Ada apa Tokiomi, apa kau akan pergi.." ucapnya sambil memeluk lengannya hingga dada sang mama lengket padanya. Kirei keringat dingin, maaf bung aku bukan maniak milf.  
"Ah lihat! Tokiomi sudah pulang!"  
"Eh? Mana?!"  
Wushhhh Kirei pun langsung meleset kabur dari wanita tidak waras itu.  
Disisi lain, Lancer disuruh berjaga di luar kediaman tohsaka hanya menghela nafas bosan.  
"Dasar master pedo, mau sampai kapan aku di suruh melakukan hal yang tak berguna begini.. Hah! "  
Wibuuu Wibuuu Wibuuu serine mobil polisi terdengar, Lancer melongo tidak percaya. Mobil polisi itu melaju dengan sangat cepat dan tak terkendali.  
"Apa-apaan itu kampret!"  
Duaghhh! Lancer tertabrak hingga tewas.  
"Lansa ga shinda!" teriak gudao yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Saber hanya diam no react.  
"Ayo Saber, kita tangkap sang pelaku kriminal!" titah gudao kepada Saber yang tengah membawa 2 shot gun di tangannya.  
Bagaimanakah nasib Kirei yang tengah dalam incaran polisi anti pedo itu?

TBC


	3. Tercyduk(end)

Wuuuuussssshhhhhh

Kirei berlari kencang bak angin topan di sinetron, Dengan cemas ia berlari sangat kencang.

Wiuu wiuuu wiuuuu

Mobil Gudao dan Saber nge D'javu mengejar penjahat kelamin itu sambil menembakinya. Balapan itu berlangsung sengit di jalanan, keduanya sama-sama tak terkalahkan hingga Kirei sulit untuk menloloskan diri.

"Sial! Memangnya aku salah apa sampai kejar-kejaran dengan polisi begini?!"

"Alarm kami mendeteksi tindakan kriminal pedofilia yang akan terjadi dan kau pelakunya! Menyerah dan masuklah ke penjara!" Seru Gudao dengan Toa, Kirei makin terburu-buru mengambil langkah seribu.

Sampai akhirnya Saber yang dari tadi diam kini mengeluarkan shot gunnya dan mengarahkannya ke Kirei, sontak pria itu kaget dengan pistol yang seperti di game GTA yang bisa menghancurkan kepalanya. Saber mulai menembakinya, untung Kirei bisa mengelakkannya, tapi tembakan tidak sekali, Saber menembaknya dengan 2 shot gun selaligus. Kirei sangat ketakutan, Ia pun akhirnya menyerah sambil angkat tangan sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Nah gitu dong, ayo ikut kami.. temanmu yang lain sudah menunggu!" Ujar Gudao dan menyuruh Saber memborgol palaku pedofil yang belum bertindak. Kirei terpaksa pasrah. Kirei tercyduk.

~~OOO~~

Saber menyeret Kirei ke bui dengan paksa, Kirei sudah merengek-rengek kalau dia tidak bersalah, dia belum bertindak sebagai penjahat.

"Sudahlah Kirei, aku sudah betah di sini.. terutama karena ada waifu ku.." Gilgamesh yang juga tercyduk karena tingkat ke mesumannya sudah melebihi ambang normal. Gilgamesh pun berlari ke arah Saber lalu memeluknya.

"Saber ku yang manis! Datanglah ke pelukanku!" Serunya, Saber pun menyentrumnya dengan stun gun hingga Gilgamesh pingsan.

"Woi! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Lancer, dia tak terima ia di tangkap juga. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Doggo yang malang.

Kirei terpojok di tepi sel, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rin. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?! Padahal ia hanya ingin Rin melihatnya, kalau bisa menjadi istri keduanya, pikiran nya masih membayangkan sosok Rin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan bercanda... Jangan bercanda... Jangan bercanda..." Tiba-tiba Kirei di kagetkan dengan suara yang tak asing baginya, ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah karatan dan berjamur tengah berciricau tak jelas, matanya sudah mati, jenggot nya sudah tebal.

"K-kau! Emiya Kiritsugu!" Seru Kirei kaget akan melihat rivalnya juga tercyduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?! Ceritakan padaku awal mula ini!" Sambungnya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya agar sadar dari ketidak warasannya. Kiritsugu pun terdiam dan menatap rivalnya dengan wajah yang sudah berjamurnya, Kirei mulai jijik melihatnya.

"Suatu hari.. aku dilahirkan di dunia ini oleh seorang wanita yang disebut ibuku, lalu..."

One day later~~

"... Begitulah, aku menikah dengan Airi dan mempunyai anak, aku beri namanya Ilya, dia cantik seperti ibunya, baik, suka menabung, cantik, baik, suka menabung..."

Two day later~~

"... Anakku satu-satunya, aku tidak boleh menjemputnya untuk ikut bersamaku oleh mertuaku.. aku pun langsung putus asa.. dia anakku satu-satunya, yang aku cintai dan ku sayangi.. aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Three day later~~

"SAMPAI KAPAN LO CERITA YANG NGAK PENTING BANGS*T!" Kirei mulai NGAMOK, ini sudah 6 hari Kiritsugu bercerita tentang hidupnya yang menyedihkan itu, membuat Kirei ingin membuangnya ke laut. Siapa peduli dengan hidup yang menyedihkan itu?!

"... Lalu suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan anakku satu-satunya itu, Ilya.." akhirnya cerita ini sampai ke intinya, penungguan Kirei selama 6 hari tidak sia-sia.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, dia pun juga langsung berlari ke arah ku dengan manja.. aku senang sekali.. akhirnya aku melihat anakku satu-satunya lagi.. aku sangat senang.."

"Ya! Ya! Kau senang! Terus apa lagi?!"

"Lalu aku pun di tangkap, aku diseret paksa di depan Ilya.. mereka bilang aku telah menyimpang karena akan bertindak kriminal kepada Ilya.. jangan bercanda.. jangan bercanda.. JANGAN BERCANDA! BANGS*T! DIA ITU ANAKKU SATU-SATUNYA MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU! KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU KEJAM! TAK PUASKAH KALIAN MELIHATKU YANG SUDAH HIDUP MENDERITA KARENA BELUM PUNYA MERLIN! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"DIAM!"

Gudao datang dan menyentrumkan stun gun pada Kiritsugu hingga pingsan. Kirei bergidik ngeri.

"Nah.. jangan macam-macam kalau ingin selamat.. tunggulah 10 tahun lagi agar kalian bisa bertemu dengan Loli kalian.." ujar Gudao sambil menyeringai licik.

"SEPULUH TAHUN?! AKU TIDAK BISA BERTEMU RIN SELAMA ITU DONG!" protes Kirei.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! JANGAN BERCADA! BAKA YAROO!" Kiritsugu nangis darah

"SABER-CAN TOLONG PENJARAKAN AKU DI HATI MU SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Gilgamesh fanboyan

"KENAPA AKU IKUT-IKUT DI PENJARA!" Lancer yang tak bersalah juga protes.

Teriakan para bapak-bapak ini sudah membuat isi penjara jadi heboh. Saber pun datang dan memukuli mereka semua sampai tidak ada yang bisa bicara lagi.

Lancer tewas di tempat. sedangkan Gilgamesh yang sekarat mengancungkan jempol.

"Di tendang saber itu... Mantap soul.."

Gilgamesh tewas.

~~OOO~~

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, mereka semua di bebaskan dari penjara sialan yang jelas-jelas kurang waras. Menangkap pelaku sebelum melakukan kejahatan.

Tapi Kirei kini bebas, ia sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi. Dia pun pergi ke rumahnya Rin, dengan boneka beruang yang menjadi oleh-olehnya dari penjara.

Kirei mengetok pintu rumah dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, seperti apa ya Rin saat ini, semoga masih imut dan lucu seperti dulu. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun dibukakan.

"Ya.. oh.. Kirei toh.."

Hening

Kirei tak berkutik setelah melihat sosok Rin setelah 17 tahun. Ia berubah menjadi anak remaja yang sangat cantik dan memiliki tubuh ramping yang proporsional terutama kakinya yang jenjang. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cantik tapi tetap imut dengan tataan rambut yang tidak di kepang 2 seluruhnya.

Kirei terdiam

Kirei pun NGAMOK

"AAAAAA KEMANA PERGINYA RIN YANG IMUT DAN LUCU ITU?! APA-APAAN INI?! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! OH TUHAN KEMBALIKAN WAKTU KE SEPULUH TAHUN YANG LALU! BITE THE DUST!"

Kirei menggila lau mengelurkan stand berbentuk kucing garong yang berotot kekar.

BRAAAKKK

Kirei di pukul pakai balok hingga terkapar di depan pintu dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Apa-apaan kau pak tua aneh! Teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak orang kesurupan! Pergi sana!" Rin menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kirei sambil nangis darah menatapi nasibnya yang lebih menyedihkan.

"Kenapa.. kenapa... Kembalikan... Kembalikan Rin ku yang imut.. kembalikan.."

Kirei tewas.

End


End file.
